


rookie

by ikaino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu tops bc why not, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Foreplay, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikaino/pseuds/ikaino
Summary: There was just something about the new employee that did caught everyone’s attention, including yours. Though you weren’t certain if its his honey tongued words or appearance, or maybe both that drawled you in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	rookie

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lcaita/)

Gone were the days when you used to live a good life. If you were being outwardly forthright with yourself, god forbid the amount of complaints that will leave your mouth. But it wasn’t like hell was unleashed to make your life insufferable, you like to think that maybe – just maybe – it’s life giving you a good predicament before tranquility. Life was fairly kind to you, perhaps too forgiving with your own selfish actions (and weird thoughts, but who cares?) that sometimes you began to doubt yourself. This was certainly one of the aspects in life that you never intended to have, because for some reason, life was nice, and you weren’t having it.

It wasn’t like you had trust issues.

A hand slammed down on your desk, and you swore you almost had a heart attack – figuratively speaking – as you jumped on your own seat, nearly knocking off the set of binders near your right hand. And when you looked up, you could pinpoint the clear smile on one of your coworkers’ face, Takahashi.

“Looks like someone needs to quit on consuming too much caffeine.” Irking a brow towards him, your hand unconsciously shot right towards your coworker to punch his arm impulsively, an exasperated frown appearing on your face. Did he want to cause you a heart attack? Who even greets their own coworkers like that?

“What do you want?”

Takahashi reached up to rub a spot on his arm, face contorting into a feigned blanch before turning to you with an inquisitive look. You only leaned back on your chair as the man before you began to hum in thought, seemingly to neglect the actual reason why he came to disrupt your peace.

“Ah! Boss told me that there was a new employee and,” Takahashi merely emitted a smile from his lips as he turned sideways, before directly staring at you with a mocking expression. “He wants you to be in charge of our rookie, teach him the ways here.”

With brows furrowed, you couldn’t help but blink back at his sudden words. “Why me? And since when was there a new employee?”

Takahashi chuckled. “Because you’re strict with everyone, out of everyone on this floor, you are the most eligible person to do the job. But yeah, other than that, I don’t really know..? Boss didn’t really give much details.”

A displeased sigh was emitted into the air and you only realized it came from you when Takahashi snickered from his spot. You weren’t even certain with what you’re actually doing and now you’re supposed to guide a rookie, get him to do work and basically do God’s work. Blinking back repeatedly to yourself, you turned to look at Takahashi and only simpered, silently nodding before resuming back to your neglected stack of documents.

You soon discovered that this was only the calm before the storm; the valiant before the chaos strikes, the serenity of your own world before the upheaval of your once fortunate life events – and you could list more. You weren’t even certain with the patent reasonings on why life had suddenly made a drastic change towards you, and the more you thought about it, the more it irritated you.

Okay maybe you did have trust issues.

But this only dawned to you the moment the rookie stepped foot inside the office, immediately catching every female in the vicinity (except you) and blatantly swooned over his appearance. The mere sight only piqued your annoyance, but nonetheless, you somehow managed to push it aside and stalk your way towards the new face, mustering up the friendliest smile you could show.

“Hello! You must be the new employee..?”

The man craned his head towards to loom over your figure, an incredulous frown washing over his lips as he merely tipped his head to the side in question. You blinked back in surprise, taking a step back from him as you soon realized that maybe you were sporting an odd look on your face, and hesitantly extended your hand towards him.

“I’m L/N Y/N, Miyamoto-san assigned me to teach you how we work here..” The unnamed man reached for your hand and shook it gently, and you swore you could faintly hear the vague murmurs and whispers of your fellow coworkers as the man in front of you smiled.

“Nice to meet ‘ya. My name’s Miya Atsumu, glad to be under your care.”

God forbid that you might be getting overwhelmed with the sound of his voice, or the way you slightly wavered under his gaze. You brought up a smile on your face and continued to shake hands with him, hoping that you weren’t too apparent with the way you reacted. But with the way the females in your own vicinity reacted towards your interaction with Atsumu, you could only guess that there was something up with the way the engagement was happening; perhaps it was the way your smile seemed too forced? or was it the way Atsumu stared at you with an indecipherable gaze (which you weren’t even aware of?). Whatever it was, you silently wished for this occurrence to just disperse into thin air so you could finally get to work.

Atsumu was a fairly good person to work with, you figured; he was quick to abide with your own strict instructions and was a fast learner – something you appreciated, because if he was a simpleton, you were certain that someone was going to get a good earful from you, and that was something everyone avoided at all costs. Atsumu didn’t talk much during your engagements with him, only shooting you questions regarding a specific agenda he didn’t quite understand or when he wanted to ask for general directions. And although it was a quick witted talk shared between the two of you, it was something you’ve grown to like – his ability to adapt in a quick pace, not _him_.

“–and here is your desk, this is where you’ll spend the majority of your time here. Don’t expect too much– oh and if you wanted coffee or water, there’s a dispenser over there. I highly recommend having coffee during busy hours, it just gives you more energy boost, you know?” Atsumu turned to look towards the direction you pointed and nearly frowned as the sight of the females from before appeared in his line of vision. But due to his abrupt popularity as a newcomer, he could only blink back and turn his head to look back at you. Rude, some might say, but he wasn’t keen on the fact that these females were staring at him, and if it weren’t for your earnest tone of voice catching his attention, he would’ve probably gone into a state of agitation. He might even shoot them a glare if he was being honest with himself, but he wasn’t in the mood to be mean.

“I have a question for ‘ya.”

“Shoot.”

“Why’s my desk so far from yours?” He peered over his desk and frowned, before reverting his gaze to look at your indistinct expression. Judging by the way your mouth opened and closed like a fish (it was the first thing that came to his mind), he figured that you were confused.

“I.. Miyamoto-san assigned you there and there is nothing we can do to change it. If you do have complaints, feel free to be my guest and tell him that you’re not keen with that.”

Atsumu drew out a quiet sigh before nodding.

“Got it, I’ll tell him that I don’t like where I’m placed. You know why?”

You irked a brow, giving him a perplexed look. “Why?”

“Because I want to be near you.” He deadpanned. Atsumu could only stare at you for a moment before his eyes widened in surprise, a sputter of curses following soon after. “Not that I’m flirtin’ or anything! It’s just.. I feel slightly uncomfortable with the way these girls are starin’ at me – feels like they’re about to pounce on me any moment, ya know?”

He watched as your confused expression contorted into sudden realization, a nod being emitted from you as you glanced back at the other employees.

“I see. Well, I apologize on their behalf, they’re probably just surprised a rookie joined us.” _They’re probably surprised an attractive man like you is going to be working with us._ You shot him a reassuring smile. “Boss doesn’t usually accept newcomers at this time of year unless you’re something special.”

A smile gradually appeared on Atsumu’s face. “If there’s somethin’ you can say about me, it’s definitely special.”

You rolled your eyes, but you realized that your own facial expression betrayed you by portraying a playful smile on your face.

“Get to work, rookie.”

“Gotcha, ma’am.”

For some anonymous reasons, Atsumu managed to claim his spot beside your desk – and you didn’t bother questioning him how he managed to do it (you figured he manipulated your own boss with his honey tongue trait) – and continue to gawk at you as you worked with an abundant amount of papers. Workaholic, he says, but it wasn’t like the comment bothered you, you supposed that this was just something you’ve grown accustomed to. At least you were receiving a good amount of salary – hard work just pays off, you merely thought.

Two weeks had only passed by and your neighboring desk buddy (he liked the term so much) grew too comfortable with your presence, too much that he somehow ends up following you wherever you go. At first, it was something that you didn’t really pay attention to, figuring that he was only taking baby steps himself and still needed your guidance. But as days had gone by, slowly and surely, you were gradually noticing the way he followed you subtly like a lost puppy; and even though it didn’t irk you at first – the whispers surrounding you gradually made it harder for you go focus on your work, and they weren’t even being subtle that they were talking about you and Atsumu!

You soon came to the terms that this was most likely due to Atsumu’s attractive face that had people feel more inclined to be more attentive towards him; and him talking to the strictest employee on your floor, you, only had rumors sprouting about your general relations with him. And _dear goodness_ did it bother you so much, you once thought that your life had slowly become an actual drama.

“Atsumu.”

You stood approximately near the water dispenser and held a cup in your hand as you took small sips. After all the hectic work that was rendered just for you, the inevitable stress was slowly coming to you and you figured you needed a break from everything – a break from the nosy gazes – and just attempt to regain your own sanity because you were certain that you’re on the brink of losing your own shit.

The man beside you hummed. “Yea?”

“I don’t want to sound rude or anything but can you please quit following me whenever I go? It’s getting unsettling for me.”

“Is it because of _them_?”

“Who?”

“ _Them_. As in, the annoyin’ fucks that keeps starin’ at us.”

Your lips fell into a thin line, almost a frown and mutely nodded at his words.

“I don’t wanna sound rude or anythin’ too, but what do you exactly want me to do? Tell them off?”

“I’d appreciate it if you do so.” You nodded and threw the cup away, before turning your back against him as you started to walk away. “After all, this is all your fault.” You muttered.

There were times where you just genuinely wished that you weren’t like this, but there were also times where you also wished that your mouth should just remain closed so trouble wouldn’t come to bite your ass.

And this was the perfect example for that.

A hand shot up to tug your wrist back, and if it wasn’t for your own instincts kicking in, you would’ve probably already been on the floor with a good faceplant. When you looked up to question Atsumu’s sudden gesture, he was already sporting a frown – his expression contorted into something unreadable, his brows knitted.

“What did ya say?”

You gently pushed his hand away from your wrist and faced him properly. “Nothing.”

“How is it my fault exactly?”

“I said it was nothing.”

“It’s certainly not nothing if you were mutterin’ a bunch of words to yourself. Just be honest and tell me, it’s not like I’m mad.” — followed by a quick, “I promise, I’m not mad.” His lips turned into a frown as he gazed at you, his hand slowly falling to his side without any much fight. You figured this was the peak of your own chaos, or perhaps it was the part where shit was going to go downhill, either way, you were fucked – and there was nothing you could really do.

“Rumors.” You mumbled, finding yourself looking away from his eyes as you stared at your feet, it wasn’t like you were interested, but if there was something you can do to avoid his scrutinizing gaze, it was by doing such ridiculous acts.

“Huh?”

“People think we’re dating because you always follow me wherever I go. Even Takahashi thinks so.” You blurted out.

Atsumu was silent for a good wee second before letting out a hum, making you look at him in question. Although this time, he had a smile dancing on his lips as he gazed at you. And if there was something you couldn’t pinpoint about this scenario, it was the way his eyes glinted – as if he had an idea – and you were sure that whatever it was, it was something you wouldn’t even approve of.

“Does that bother you?”

You raised a questionable brow and nodded. “It does.”

He only shot you a smile before walking past you, towards the main office. But when he stopped by the doorway and turned to glance at you with another smile, shivers only crawled up your skin as an unknown fear began to rise up within you. Only then, that you realized that Atsumu was really up to no good—

“Everyone please pay attention to me!”’ You froze on your spot and stared as Atsumu continued. “I would like to inform all of ‘ya that me and Y/N are actually dating. We have been, for a long time now, and we’d appreciate it if you stop gossiping about us 24/7.” Atsumu turned to look back at you once again and smiled, “Ain’t that right, babe?”

Your mouth had fallen open as you stared back at him in sheer shock, your mind suddenly winding up, only for it to stop functioning the moment Atsumu spoke. Racking your mind desperately – literally anything and everything – wasn’t a new thing to you as you somehow always manage to put yourself in horrendous situations, but this?

_May the heavens help you out._

“I-I.. Yeah..?”

This abrupt dilemma of yours was something that bothered you for the rest of the weeks that passed by. You and Atsumu continued with your usual routine, and the only thing that had changed was the way he interacted with you. You weren’t even certain if you were going to combust or just plainly die at the moment, because for some reason, this new side of Atsumu was something you did not expect. He became more flirty – became too frank with his advances with you, and just generally flirted with you every single time you breathe in his direction. And even though you acted like you hated this – the sudden fake dating thing – you grew accustomed to the fact that there was nothing you can do anymore, further denial towards your coworkers wouldn’t even work because for some reason, they believed Atsumu more than they believed you.

And that was something that annoyed you to bits.

“What’cha doing _babe_?”

You promptly stopped despite the fact that your deadline was nearing, and turned to your ‘fake’ boyfriend with a grim smile.

“Doing my job, **_babe_**.”

Atsumu grinned and chuckled, shaking his head. You were too damn cute for your own liking, he thought to himself.

“Heard it’s raining right now, you only commute right? Do you want me to drive you home tonight?” He shifted his position and stood beside you, placing both of his palms on each side of you as he leaned towards you.

“Why?”

“That’s what girlfriends and boyfriends do, don’t they?”

You slowly leaned back, and if possible, you shrunk back on the chair and stared back at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if your boyfriend drives you home tonight, right?”

“.. Yeah.”

Atsumu shifted his position and stood properly, his hands coming to rest on his sides as he smiled. “Then it’s settled.” – he simpers, though it was unnoticed – “I hope you know that I’m not really forcin’ you, you can always say no.”

This time, a smile was brought up to your lips as you gazed at him.

“I know.”

Driving home with Atsumu was a general scenario you never thought about before, nor did you even think about the fact that the atmosphere inside the car was.. quiet. To say that it had you bewildered was an understatement; you were practically calm on the exterior but screaming internally – if the rumors from before isn’t enough to drive you away from your own sanity, maybe the mute silence in his car would.

Keeping your hands to your lap as you idly fiddled with it, you could only glance at him at the corner of your peripheral vision and swallow your uneasiness away. The only thing that kept you sane was your mumbles of ‘turn left’ or ‘turn right’ to him, but you weren’t sure – you think you only made it worse.

“You can stop here, this is where I live.” After nearing the designated place, you merely emitted a sound of soft mumbles to the man driving and watched as the car gradually slowed down. You turned to Atsumu with a meek smile, “Thanks for the ride. ‘Tsumu.”

As you were about to get out of the car, his hand suddenly reached for you, halting you in the midst. “Wait!”

When you turned to glance at him questioningly, he only blinked back and sputtered – nervous or excitement, you have no idea – “Let me walk you up to your door.”

You two walked towards the flightless stairs in silence, although this time, it was less tense and more comforting. Upon reaching your door, you took your keys out and unlocked the door before turning to Atsumu with a smile. “This is my stop, I guess?”

“Can I kiss you?”

You blinked.

“H-huh?”

“I said, can I kiss ‘ya?” Atsumu tipped his head to the side and leaned forward. “Before you go inside at least, I’m your boyfriend aren’t I?” A smirk appeared on his lips.

_Of fucking course, he was still idly playing the boyfriend role for some reason._

“Okay.” You subsequently figured that there were moments you became unconscious of the words that were uttered from your mouth and this was only one of them; having to stare up at the man before you with wide eyes as he slowly leaned in, his right hand reaching up to cup your left cheek gently.

Then his lips were pressed against yours.

You closed your eyes and let yourself become a melted putty under his touch, kissing him back with much passion as he gradually started to back you up against your door, much to your surprise. The once innocent kiss had slowly become much more intimate and passionate; his tongue grazed against your lips and it didn’t take you long until you opened it and let his tongue enter. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck as his hands snaked down towards your hips, bringing you closer to him as he slowly grinded his hips against yours.

“Inside, bedroom please.” You managed to pull away and breathlessly utter.

You two broke apart as you opened your apartment door open, before closing it behind you with Atsumu at your tail. He silently followed you towards your bedroom and when you two reached the designated room, you found yourself being kissed by him once again – his hand grazing slowly downwards before gripping your butt, squeezing it gently. You gasped into the kiss and he took it as a chance to let his tongue roam inside your mouth, before he pulled away to dive his head towards your neck, planting wet kisses on the exposed skin. His hands were everywhere – your arms, waist, butt and hips – on your body, touching every clothed skin, as if he was intentionally marking every patch of skin his hands landed on, and dear god, you loved it.

You found yourself falling on the bed as Atsumu situated himself on top of you, letting his lips ravage your neck, his mouth clamping around every inch of your skin, sucking it gently. You were writhing and he was only sucking on your skin, you could faintly feel the tingle between your legs as Atsumu continued to mark your skin with endless love bites, marking his territory, making you his and only his.

Pulling away, he took his time to examine his markings with a hooded gaze, a cheshire smile appearing on his face. “Fuckin’ beautiful, all marked up for me, aren’t ya?”

You nodded under his touch and attempted to lift your hips to rub it against him but he only pushed it down and smirked.

“Someone’s needy. Are you that eager to get fucked by me?”

“Fuck yes, please ‘Tsumu.” You mewled, reaching up to tug his head down to attach your lips on his, both of your tongues intertwining together as he rubbed his hips against yours, creating the friction that made the two of you moan. When he pulled away there was a string of saliva connecting your mouths and he merely smiled, reaching a hand up to wipe his lips with a forefinger.

“Undress yourself.”

With no hesitation, you sat up as Atsumu leaned away from you, unbuttoning his white collared shirt to reveal his toned abs. You momentarily glanced down at your own clothing as you undressed yourself, but when you looked up to him, he was already looking at you with a smirk on his face. His pants were already discarded, along with his boxers and the only thing you could see was the way his cock stood, its tip leaking off of his precum. You could vaguely feel your mouth water at the sight as you crawled onto your knees and situated yourself in front of him, his hand immediately coming to grip a fistful of your hair as your mouth came in contact with his cock – a hiss leaving his mouth at the sudden attention, soon followed by a string of curses.

“Fuck, you’re too good.” He moaned, the grip on your hair tightening as you placed your hands on his thighs, bobbing your head on his cock with a rhythm you’ve grown accustomed to; letting your tongue lick the tip of his head occasionally.

It didn’t take him long until he was spilling inside your mouth, and when you swallowed all of it, Atsumu could only find himself staring at you in shock, his cock twitching in excitement at the mere sight of his cum dripping from your chin. He fucking loved this, just genuinely having an intimate moment with someone he’s liked so much, seeing you prancing around the office in tight skirts wasn’t helping with the way his pants tightened.

“Lay down for me, babe.” He instructed. You did as you were told as he situated himself in front of your heat, a smile crawling up on his lips. “Happy eating for me then?”

Before you could even reply, he already delved his tongue deep inside you as you moaned loudly, your hand immediately reaching down to grip his hair as he continued to thrust his tongue inside and out of you, letting his eyes occasionally glance at your euphoria state. Placing one of his hand on your thigh, the other one extended towards your heat and slipped two fingers inside you, letting it curl inside you as you writhed under his grasp, your back arching with a mewl of his name – “Atsumu, please.” – He ignored your pleas and leaned forward, letting his tongue lick against your clit as his fingers continued to fuck you.

You continued to moan his name in rhapsody, sporadic breathing escaping past your lips as Atsumu continued to eat you out.

“You close?”

You nodded frantically.

“Then come.”

You closed your eyes as you moaned out loudly, the grip on his hair too firm but you couldn’t find the will to even care, letting yourself get lost in the moment. Upon releasing, you were left breathless and panting as Atsumu remained on his spot, his tongue lapping up the remnants of your cum before crawling up on top of you with a clouded gaze.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” You glanced down as he slowly entered you, both of your hands instinctively coming up to grip his arms as you gasped, and holy shit did it feel so good, you felt so full. Atsumu stilled inside you for a few seconds as he sputtered out curses to himself, which you assumed was from the sudden tightness he received.

“Atsumu.”

“Hm?”

“Fucking move.”

He didn’t reply and instead took his cock out before slamming it back inside you, before finding a good rhythm himself, relentlessly slamming his hips against yours as he grunted, keeping one of his hands lay flat against your headboard as he continued to fuck you. Moan after moan left your lips as he continued with his rough pace – “You liked being fucked like this, don’t ya?” – You only moaned lewdly.

“Atsumu, faster.”

“Fuck.” He did as he was told and fuck, you could vaguely feel yourself slipping in euphora, the endless pleasure from him fucking you like his little toy, you loved it. “I’m close.”

“Me too, ahh–” — “Atsumu! Oh my god, Atsumu!” He placed your leg over his shoulder as he continued to ravage you, his hips slapping against yours over and over again with no signs of stopping.

Then you two came.

You couldn’t even properly comprehend the whole scenario as you came and so did Atsumu, his cum releasing inside of you. Both of your breaths mingled with each other as he pulled himself out, breaths still sporadic and uneven, hair sticking to your skin as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on your lips.

“You okay, babe?”

You curled up as he lied beside you, a silent nod coming from you as you murmured. “I guess? I’m sore..”

“Well, I did fucked ya good, didn’t I?”

You merely smiled and nodded in content as he reached up to brush the hair away from your face, a genuine smile appearing on his face.

“Are we still fake dating?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Well then, girlfriend. Please let your boyfriend take you out on a proper date tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
